Through The Void
by Jey Yeong
Summary: In the darkness between planets and dimensions, is a mix of forced order and lawlessness. There soars Rebel. The crew? A ragtag group of very special individuals. Follow their course as they explore anywhere and everywhere on their own side of the law. Romance, combat, and questionable decisions are sure to follow.


**So this is a project I've actually been thinking of working on for quite a while. And SVtFoE seemed like the perfect medium.**

 **A bit of warning... only this chapter and a few special ones will actually be first person.**

 **Who's ready to explore the multiverse with Star and Co. in a unique AU experience?**

* * *

The black. What we call any mass void of darkness and emptiness our ship passes through.

The space in between every planet and dimension. Space and dimensional travel can be so dull.

Almost intimidating, really. But that's okay.

In all the time we've been out here, there's never been a perfectly ideal situation.

But through it all, we've persevered as a crew.

"Approaching Vampis. Arrival in T-minus eight minutes. Get moving!" A female voice called over the intercoms.

I couldn't hold back a smirk, "Copy that, Janna. We're just about ready."

That voice belonged to my main pilot and trusted friend, Janna Ordonia.  
She's quite the eccentric one, to the point it always seems to rub a few of my crew the wrong way. But she keeps the ship flying true and her occult spells occasionally bail us out of some very sticky situations. If more covert actions are needed, she can sneak and thieve her way with the greatest of all time. She actually possesses many personal items from each member of the crew. Which of course means she knows way more about us than anyone outside of myself know about her.

Snapping back to attention, I realize I'd best check over our preparations.

Looking over the rest of my crew, they're more than ready.

Directly next to me, an adorable young man calmly wrapped his hands. He's always ready for a fight when I'm going into it whether it's a smart decision or not. This adorable Hispanic dude is my first mate, Marco Diaz. When I first met him, he was a safe kid Earthling with no real direction. Now he's my battle-prepped second hand. His hand-to-hand combat is second to none I've seen. And he can do more than punch or karate chop you out. The sword at his side isn't just for show. Nor the revolver in his trademark red hoodie. As he finished wrapping his hands and let them fall to his side, his eyes refocused. The cape settled around him as if it too was preparing.

And he's not the only blade-wielder on my ship.

Near the loading bay, a girl happily rested against her massive broadsword that found itself embedded into my ship's hull. Hey wait a minute!

"Kelly, get that sword out of my floor!" I shouted with a growl.

She quickly removed said weapon, "Whoops! Sorry, Star!"

Her embarrassed smile wins me over quick enough. A great girl to really talk with.

The sword she carries is practically the same size as her body. Her pink-and-white striped sweater and black shorts were so out of place in the void, she was almost as recognizable as yours truly. As she readjusted herself, the tassels on her boots clinked quietly.

I've needed to rely on close combat many times before, so people like her and Marco made the jobs much easier.  
Maybe we should try that subtlety thing that he always harps on.

A grunt to my left snaps me out of that thought.

Ahh, yes. The literal devil prince, and my ex-boyfriend, Tom Lucitor. Dressed in a full black suit for this job, no less.  
Why he's wearing those sunglasses for his three eyes during the dark, I have no clue.

Funnily enough, this true prince is actually the brute muscle of the group. He could literally knock a rampaging war beast out cold with his fists, and his immensely powerful fire abilities keep us from ever being at a disadvantage in terms of numbers. Originally, he and Marco couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other. A bit of nerdy, geeky male bonding later... The two clashed like cats and dogs, but they watched each other's backs. They called themselves frenemies(friend enemies), but it's become evident they're true friends. It's a good thing he, like myself, doesn't have to take over duties for his kingdom quite yet. In all honesty, I was super suspicious of having him join up, but nowadays I'm pretty pleased he's a part of our makeshift family.

This time, a hand on my shoulder brought me back to reality.

Turning around, I was greeted with by the freckled face and mint green eyes of my mechanic, Jackie Lynn Thomas. Her platinum blond hair and its single aqua highlight bobbing slightly as she inclined her head with a smirk. Her green and white raglan shirt and cyan jean shorts leave her the most inconspicuously dressed out of all of us... if it wasn't for her very noticeable and curvy body. She'd actually even been used as a distraction before. I'm kind of jealous, to be honest.

"You all there, Star Butterfly?" She asked in her typical, laid back voice.

I returned the smirk, "Of course. Someone has to lead our lovely little group of misfits."

That comment earned me an amused grin from Kelly and light glares from Marco and Tom.

I merely shrugged. It was true. A weirdly thrown-together crew if I'd ever seen one.

"Right." Marco sighed, "Are we sure this connection Pony Head gave us is legit?"

I was about to scold him but Tom cut me off, "He's got a point. It almost sounds too good to be true."

She sends us on a suicide mission one time and all of a sudden, the boys don't trust her.  
Being fair, this job sounds suspicious. The payout she mentioned was ridiculous.

Well... We're already here.

"Hopefully." I nodded, "If this is legit, we could wind up with a ton of gold. Still, be ready for extra fighting."

They simply nodded, returning their focus to the weaponry.

"You know," Jackie whispered into my ear, "If this falls apart, we're gonna have to split super far."

It was my turn to nod, we weren't in a friendly place. Vampis, as it's name suggests, is home to vampires.  
From what Pony Head said though, we'd be going on an elimination for some strange creature and get paid.

"Just get with Janna. Make sure the ship is ready to peel outta here."

She patted me on the back with a smile before heading towards the cockpit.

I glanced back to see Marco, Tom, and Kelly all prepared to head out.

Okay, let's do this junk!


End file.
